O my Luve is like a red, red rose
by Rafaelle0mzr
Summary: Enfin ! après des semaines de voyages Jon Snow rentre enfin à Winterfell ! Cette courte fanfic met en scène les retrouvailles de Jon, Bran et Arya mais aussi Arya et Gendry, Sansa et Tyrion, Bref tout un programme ! Se déroule juste après la saison 7


**Salut à tous ! Voilà voilà, une petite fanfiction sur les retrouvailles de toute la famille Stark, aucune prétention, juste une idée que j'avais en tête et que j'ai voulu vous partager !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et bonne lecture !**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Je ne possède rien, tout l'univers de GoT appartient à Goerge RR Martin !**

Jon aperçut enfin la porte de Winterfell, après des semaines de voyages et des années sans l'avoir vu il ne pu cacher sa joie en la redécouvrant. Il allait revoir sa maison, l'endroit qui l'a vu grandir. Il ramenait avec lui un vent nouveau, l'espoir d'une ère nouvelle, d'une reine juste et d'une victoire face aux marcheurs blancs. Il voulait offrir tout cela à son peuple, ils l'avait élu Roi du Nord et pour rien au monde il allait les décevoir. Il avait à ses côtés des puissants alliés, des amis, et il croyait sincèrement qu'ensemble ils gagneraient cette guerre. Il était prêt à se battre.

Le régiment arriva alors devant la porte. On leur ouvrit immédiatement, Daenerys et Jon firent signent à leur hommes d'attendre pendant que Sir Davos, le Limier, Tyrion, et eux entrèrent dans la citadelle. Sansa les attendait et les accueilla. Le roi du Nord présenta sa soeur au reste du groupe. Elle leur indiqua alors que leurs hommes pouvait camper dans la prairie, sur la gauche. Bran arriva alors. Jon se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Bran, fidèle à lui même resta de marbre devant l'affection de son frère.

 **Bonsoir Jon**

 **Bran ! Sam m'a dit que tu étais de l'autre côté du mur, qu'est ce qu'il s'est**

 **passé ?**

 **Bien des choses, mais il y'a bien d'autres choses encore que tu dois savoir,**

 **seulement tu ne les sauras que quand le temps sera venu.**

Jon ne compris pas ce que son frère insinuait, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça à vrai dire. Ils continuèrent donc à échanger avec les reste du groupe. Tyrion prenait des nouvelles de Sansa, Lord Davos, Gedry et le Limier essayait de parler avec Bran. Mais après quelques minutes Jon ne pu s'empêcher de demander:

 **Ou est Arya ?**

 **Elle s'entraine avec Brienne,** répondu Sansa

 **Vraiment ? pauvre enfant ! Comment pouvez laissez une lady Stark se faire**

 **battre par Brienne ?,** demanda Tyrion

Sansa et Bran rigolèrent

 **Apparemment cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu ma chère soeur Lord**

 **Tyrion, je ne l'ai encore jamais vu perdre un combat !** Tyrion paru surpris mais Bran ajouta :

 **Sansa a raison, demandé au Limier, il en a lui même fait les frais**

Tous les regards de l'assemblée se tournèrent alors vers Le limier qui aurait préféré que le jeune Stark garde sa bouche fermée un peu plus longtemps. Se faire battre par Brienne et laissé à l'abandon par Arya était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache et dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Car cela lui faisait trop mal, bien plus que ce qu'il ne voudrait jamais avouer.

 **Clegane ? je ne savais pas que vous aviez connu ma soeur,** dit Jon. Il n'avait pas

vu sa soeur depuis des années, elle lui avait tellement manqué il n'attendait plus que leur retrouvailles.

 **Mouais,** fut la seule chose que Sandor Clegane voulut bien répondre.

Sansa emmena alors Daenerys, Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, le Limier, Gendry et Davos à l'arrière du château, dans une petite cour où Arya et Brienne se livreraient à un combat de maître pendant que podrick lui essayer d'assister Brienne.

Lorsque Jon aperçut sa soeur il fut submergé par une vague d'émotion. Arya sa petite soeur, elle avait tellement changé, elle n'avait plus rien de fragile ou naïf. En effet la première chose qui le choqua fut ce regard et ce visage si dur, si fort lorsqu'elle combattait. Sansa n'avait pas menti, Arya était devenu la meilleure quand il s'agissait de manier l'épée. Tous ses gestes étaient précis et efficace, le combat était épique. L'émotion de Jon monta d'un cran quand il s'aperçut qu'elle combattait avec la petite épée qu'il lui avait offerte au moment de leur séparation, il y a maintenant des années. Elle l'avait gardé tout ce temps ! Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie : courir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'en fit pourtant rien. Il resta figé sur place, trop ému par cette vision. Daenerys à ses côtés mis une main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Elle savait comment Arya était importante pour son amant et elle pouvait ressentir l'émotion de Jon. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était elle-même impressionnée par la jeune Stark. Elle semblait danser avec son épée, comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de son corps. Tout le monde pouvait voir que Brienne était en train de passer un très mauvais moment, désemparé face aux coups de la plus jeune. Daenerys avait toujours respecté les femmes fortes qui savait se battre et elle sentait qu'elle allait apprécier la petite soeur de Jon.

Tout le petit groupe s'était alors arrêté à quelques mètres des deux femmes, sous une tonnelle, pour observer le combat qui était en train d'être délivré, personne n'osant plus bouger.

Gendry lui aussi observait Arya avec attention. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait aussi des siècles qu'il n'avait pas vu la belle brune. Lorsqu'il s'était rencontrés il avait tout de suite deviné qu'une jeune fille se cachait sous ces traits de garçon. Il n'avait rien dit car si elle ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son identité, il devait y avoir une bonne raison et il ne voulait pas être la personne qui la trahirait. Il n'avait donc rien dit et était devenu très ami avec la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était drôle, elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains, de se battre, il l'avait tout de suite apprécié, mais à l'époque ses sentiments envers elle s'arrêtaient là. Elle était bien trop jeune et il avait trop de choses en tête qui lui accaparait bien trop ses pensées.

Lorsque Arya lui a révélé son nom de famille il eut d'abord un choc, **Putain j'ai réellement rencontré une vraie lady de sang noble !** , se dit-il. Puis ensuite vint l'inquiétude, **Merde, elle m'a vu pisser, qu'est-ce qu'une fille de son rang va penser de moi ?** . Mais la jeune Arya a su lui faire oublier toutes ses craintes et lui faire comprendre qu'au fond elle restait juste son amie, une fille comme les autres. Bien sûr même à cette époque, Gendry savait déjà qu'Arya n'avait rien d'une fille comme les autres. Au final il fut séparé d'Arya. Ce fut douloureux et il essayait toujours d'oublier ce qu'il en suivit, cette satanée sorcière et sa satanée magie noire. Il s'en était sorti de justesse mais il était maintenant au côté de Jon et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. cependant Arya n'était jamais sorti de son esprit.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu au début, elle avait tellement changé. La jeune fille naïve et impulsive avait laissé place à une femme forte et sur d'elle. Il ne pouvait ôter les yeux d'elle, son bras qui tenait avec ardeur son épée, ses cheveux qui volaient au vent à chaque pas qu'elle effectuait mais surtout ce visage, si dur et intrigant. Tout le corps d'Arya Stark l'appelait.

Il aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder, juste là, sans bouger. Mais au bout de cinq minutes Sansa appela sa soeur :

 **Arya ! Ils sont arrivés**

Arya était tellement concentré dans son combat qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre sa soeur. Elle tourna la tête vers elle pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. C'est alors qu'elle les aperçu. Elle vit tout d'abord Tyrion et compris de qui sa soeur voulait parler. Elle le chercha alors des yeux et le trouvi. Jon ! Il n'avait presque pas changé, son regard s'était endurci certes mais au fond il restait son grand frère. Elle aussi pendant deux secondes ne sut que faire mais n'y tenant plus elle fit la chose la plus naturelle, presque essentielle qui lui vient à l'esprit: elle courut dans sa direction pour se jeter dans ses bras. A ce moment même elle oublia tout, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré depuis leur séparation et réussit juste à murmurer " **Jon** ". Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux mais elle fit évidemment tout pour se retenir de pleurer devant lui.

Jon ne savait plus non plus quoi dire, il était tellement soulagé, il tenait sa petite soeur dans ses bras, il pouvait enfin la protéger et se promit de ne plus jamais la laisser seule. Il avait perdu trop de personnes pour la perdre elle aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes de cette étreinte émouvant Jon desserra ses bras et put enfin parler :

 **Je croyais que tu étais morte, j'ai eu tellement peur, je t'aime tellement, que**

 **s'est-il passé ? Où étais-tu ? Où a tu appris à te battre comme ça ?!**

Arya rigola

 **Doucement ! ne t'inquiète pas allons nous asseoir et je te raconterai tout et tu**

 **feras de même.**

 **Il me semble que c'est une excellente idée,** dit Tyrion qui comme les autres n'avait

pas bougé pendant la retrouvaille du frère et de la soeur.

Arya se souvint alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut la belle jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de Jon, avec sa longue chevelure blonde elle devina immédiatement Daenerys Targaryen.

 **Arya je te présente Daenerys, elle me fait un peu penser a toi,** déclara Jon

Arya salua Daenerys de la tête qui fit de même. Arya cacha sa joie de rencontrer enfin celle qu'on appelait Khaleesi.

 **Ensuite voici Sir Davos, c'est un homme de confiance et un ami,** continua Jon.

 **C'est un honneur ma lady,** déclama Sir Davos

 **Tout de même Sir Davos, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être votre lady, je n'en**

 **ai pas l'étoffe,** objecta Arya

Le remarque fit rire la mère des dragons et Davos

 **On m'avait dit que vous aviez un fort caractère et je ne suis pas déçue de voir**

 **que les rumeurs disent vrai,** ajouta t il

 **Je serais ravi de discuter avec vous des rumeurs qui circule à mon sujet,** répondit elle

 **Nous ferons tout cela à table mais avant j'ai entendu dire que tu connaissais**

 **déjà Clegane,** insista Jon

Arya tourna la tête et aperçut en effet le limier, cela ne l'étonna même pas.

 **J'aurais dû me douter que même te laisser seul au milieu de nulle part sous un**

 **soleil de plomb avec un coup mortel porté par la puissante Brienne de torth ne te tuerait pas,** déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

 **Vous avez pourtant presque réussi à avoir ma mort,** grogna l'imposant homme ce

qui fit rire Jon et Tyrion.

 **Et pour finir j'aimerais te présenter…** Mais Jon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa

phrase, Arya tourna la tête, le reconnu immédiatement et s'écria : **Gendry !**

Elle le prit alors à son tour dans ses bras et le malheureux n'eut que le temps d'ajouter :

 **Salut Arya**

 **Apparemment vous vous connaissait déjà** se sentit obligé d'ajouter Jon qui ne

s'attendait pas du tout à ça comme le reste du groupe.

 **Gendry, je te croyais mort ! J'étais sûre que cette salope de sorcière t'avait tué**

 **! Comment a tu fait pour t'en sortir ?**

 **Allons nous asseoir,** proposa Jon, **il t'expliquera alors tout mais vous nous**

 **devrez aussi des explications sur comment vous vous connaissez !**

Arya et Gendry acquiescèrent sans pourtant se lâcher du regard. Tout le groupe se dirigea alors vers une la salle de réception où ils pourraient enfin s'assoir et se raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces dernières années loin les uns des autres.

 **Et voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Le chapitre deux ( en cours d'écriture ) mettra en scène ce fameux repas ou tout le personnages parlons de ce qu'ils leur est arrivé quand il était séparés.**

 **Si vous avez le temps n'oubliez pas de me mettre une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez remarqué des incohérences ou des fautes d'orthographes, les remarques positives font toujours avancer !**


End file.
